Painting A New Canvas
by Discordence
Summary: Art has always shaped many cultures and defined many things throughout history. It's present day, and one teenager wants to use art to bend the world to her demented will. It's up to her twin sister and nine others to stop her malicious plans, and as usual, everything is not what it seems.
1. Blank Slate

**A/N: So here's Episode/Chapter 1 of "Painting A New Canvas"! The list of winners is on a different story, but if you'd rather see who all of the Rangers are right here...:**

 **Red: Kara Ryder (Made by StarWriter0303)**

 **White: Henry Callahan (Made by Silverstone007)**

 **Black: Kiku Ito (Made by Saucy as a Unicorn)**

 **Yellow: Ollie Odoroki (Made by Condor-K)**

 **Pink: Violetta Lambre (Made by lauraosnes)**

 **Aqua: Aurora Jackson (Made by Koraru Kinomoto)**

 **Orange: Bradford Allen (Made by lil26jay)**

 **Purple: Mark Eleros (Made by nicranger)**

 **Green: Phillip Jones (Made by elijahmasters2015)**

 **The OC for Silver: Aubree McAfee *Created by yours truly ;) ***

 **And like I promised, every OC that wasn't chosen will be in the story; how they'll be in will be a surprise. Also, a few things here are in Latin, but I don't think it'll make a difference since the Latin is for names only. Without further delay, let's begin! Hope you enjoy! : )**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger or the any of the musical artists uses at the end of every chapter.

* * *

 _"Christopher, throw it over here!" A girl no older than ten years old shouted eagerly to her older brother, who looked to be fourteen._

 _"Okay, okay, chill Aubree. I'll throw it when I find the ball…" Christopher mumbled as his hands dung trough the many dirt holes their mother had made for gardening. Just then, another girl who looked almost identical to the girl Christopher was playing with, stood in front of him. She held the said ball in her hand tightly._

 _"Oh, Ainsley, you found it!" Christopher cheered, and Aubree ran over to the two._

 _"Yes, I did." Ainsley's voice was quiet and raspy as she still held the ball._

 _"Um…" Aubree mumbled. "…could we have the ball back, Ainsley?"_

 _"I want to play with you."_

 _That startled both Christopher and Aubree._

 _"Can I?" Ainsley asked._

 _"Um, sure." Aubree mumbled nervously as the three children then formed a line, with Christopher in between Ainsley and Aubree._

 _"How about a game of monkey in the middle?" The brother offered. "I'll be in the middle first."_

 _"Okay!" Aubree chirped. "Ainsley, catch!"_

 _As the younger twin sister raised her hands, Christopher managed to catch the ball first._

 _"Aw, come on, Chris…" Ainsley whined quietly as she went into the middle. For what seemed like an eternity, Aubree and Chris threw the ball to one another, not letting Ainsley catch the ball._

 _"Come on, let me catch it!" Ainsley cried._

 _"Sorry, but you're in the middle, and we can't have you catch it!" Aubree laughed as she tossed the ball. Ainsley seized the opportunity and ran after the ball. As she shoved Chris onto his back, the ball bounced off of her hands and hit her on the head. She fell over, to which both her older brother and sister ran to her aid._

 _"Ainsley, you okay?" Aubree asked, getting on one knee. "Are you hurt—"_

 _"Don't touch me!" The younger twin cried as she got to her feet and ran inside of their home, which was a large mansion. Inside, the children's father was talking with a man dressed in a tuxedo and her mother was with a butler._

 _"Dad…" Ainsley ran into her father's leg blindly._

 _"…and I'm sure we'll help in any way we can without losing our fortune." Her father told the man he was talking with._

 _"Raphael McAfee, you are a lifesaver! Ciao!" The man waved off in his Italian accented voice. Raphael then looked down at his youngest child._

 _"Oh, Ainsley, didn't see you there! What's wrong, dear?"_

 _"I got hit in the head with a ball…" The girl whimpered._

 _"Oh…" The man knelt down and kissed his daughter on the head. "It'll be okay…hey, do you know what'll cheer you up?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I'll show you." Taking Ainsley's hand, Raphael pulled her to a black door in the long hallway of doors._

 _"What's behind that?"_

 _"You'll see." The man then pushed the door open. The room was dark except for a lit walkway that led to a pedestal. The two walked up to it and marveled at what was in the glass casing on the pedestal. It looked to be a black fountain pen_

 _"This…is the R_ _evivescendo_ _Lignum." Raphael spoke in awe. "It's able to bring anything you draw to life. It's been in the McAfee family for generations on end…but it's never been used, nevertheless touched."_

 _"Wow…" Ainsley marveled, her hazel eyes growing to be as big as sausages. "It's so pretty, dad…"_

 _"I'm sure it is, and I'm sure it'll have a lot of power…" Raphael told Ainsley as he slowly took the glass case off of the pen and took it into his hand. "Pretty light too…"_

 _"Can I hold it?" Ainsley asked._

 _"No, dear, I believe you're too young, and it's much too powerful…"_

 _"Raphael!" The girl's mother called. "The man is back for another discussion!"_

 _"One second, Jeanine!" The man shouted back, setting the pen on the pedestal and running out of the room._

 _Ainsley eyed the pen. "I'm too young to hold it? It's too powerful? Well, we'll see about that!" The girl, against her father's wishes, took the pen from the pedestal and began to draw something in the air; a dog…and angry dog. It then grew into a three-dimensional being from its two-dimensional drawing._

 _"Wow, this is amazing!" Ainsley softly spoke in excitement. "With this, I can scare all of the bullies in my class! But for now…Fido!"_

 _The dog barked._

 _"Attack my sister! Give her payback for having the ball she threw hit me in the head!" As the dog ran out of the room, Ainsley drew a pen in mid-air that matched the Revivescendo Lignum and placed it where the pen rested, to which she moved the glass case over it and left the room, shutting the door behind her._

 _"MOM! DAD!" Ainsley heard her sister scream. She, her mother, her father, and the Italian-sounding guy all rushed out to the backyard and saw Chris and Aubree against the dog, the young girl clinging to her brother as he held a knife, trying to shoo off the dog._

 _"Hey!" Raphael shouted at the dog as he took the knife from his oldest child and plunged it into the dog, but instead of blood coming out, it was black ink._

 _"Sir, why don't we go into the house and…"_

 _"You're crazy!" The man shouted. "All of you! Crazy!" He then went into the house and exited out of the front door. That was when the dog disappeared into thin air, the knife now in the dirt._

 _Raphael pulled it out and held it in his hand. "Mind telling me what that was…Ainsley?"_

 _"What? Me?" The girl asked innocently. Her father didn't buy her deceit, and he took her by her wrist to a 'special room', which was a dungeon that Ainsley was already familiar with due to attacks towards her older twin sister, and occasionally, her older brother._

 _"Think about what you've done, got it?" Her father sternly told her as he left her there, unaware that Ainsley still had the Revivescendo Lignum with her._

 _"Oh, I will, but it won't be here…" As she used the pen once more, Raphael, Jeanine, Christopher, and Aubree could hear a loud crashing sound. As they ran to the dungeon, they saw a large hole in the wall as Ainsley was on top of a giant robot she drew._

 _"You forgot to take back the Revivescendo Lignum!" Ainsley laughed. "Oh, but I guess it's too late now!"_

 _"Ainsley…" Raphael growled. "You come back here right this instant!"_

 _"Make me!" The girl's voice faded away as the robot walked away with her on its shoulder, never to be seen again._

 _"Now what do we do?!" Jeanine asked frantically._

 _"Rupert!" Raphael called for his right hand butler._

 _"Yes, sire?"_

 _"Get the other butlers to assist you in fixing up the wall and rooms affected. I'm going to deploy a search for Ainsley before she decides to cause any more havoc…"_

 _"Mom, what was Ainsley…" Christopher began asking._

 _"It's nothing, dear. How about you take Aubree and go to bed…the both of you, okay?"_

 _"But…okay, mom." As the fourteen-year-old dragged his ten-year-old sister up the stairs, Aubree pondered her sister's whereabouts before realizing what her true intentions were._

 _And as the big twin sister she is, Aubree plans to stop it when the time comes._

* * *

"Alright, class, I'd like to introduce you to Aubree McAfee, our new student."

As the teacher introduced the girl, now seventeen years old, in his melancholic yet monotone voice, she examined the small room. Students that were taking the man's painting class sat in neat rows, the canvases aligned with one another.

"Ms. McAfee…why don't you take your seat next to…ah, Ms. Ryder, will you please raise your hand?"

Slowly but surely, Aubree saw a hand in the air. Walking over to the hand, Aubree set her small brown backpack down near her own canvas and looked at the girl who raised her hand. She had light blonde hair that gripped her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. A brown wool jacket was over a red blouse, and under the shirt was a denim skirt with black tights and brown wool boots. Her dainty fingers pushed her black square glasses up more as she and Aubree locked eyes.

"Um…h-hello there." The girl greeted.

"Hi. My name is Aubree, if it wasn't too obvious by the way the teacher introduced me." Aubree waved slightly.

"I'm…I'm Kara…pronounced 'Kar-ah'."

"Not 'Kare-ah'?"

"Um…no."

"Well, okay then, Kara. Nice to meet you."

"Same…um…" Aubree heard Kara whimper slightly.

"Yes?"

"You…look…really pretty." Kara gazed at Aubree's light brown hair that was tied back into a short ponytail with a silver ribbon, her golden yellow eyes, and the long bridge of freckles. Aubree wore a silver jacket with a short black dress underneath, along with dull brown tights and silver Mary Janes.

"Oh, thanks." Aubree blushed.

"Oh, and don't mind Mr. Key." The girl was actually talking to her, when before, she could barely get a word out. "His voice is just kinda set like that."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Aubree winked as she then followed what the teacher, Mr. Key, was painting on a large canvas. The class seemed to drag on before the calming bell rung for the students to roam the halls. Aubree and Kara walked out of the room together.

"So why did you decide to join a nighttime art class? Is it to try something new like me?" Kara asked as she and Aubree were traveling down the hallway of a high school-turned-fine arts center.

"Not exactly. My parents wanted me to." Aubree replied. "I'm homeschooled, and since I couldn't do much inside our house without getting bored, they enrolled me here for the nighttime classes."

"Oh, I see…"

"Hey, Kara!" A voice called out. "Over here!"

"Aurora!" Kara called softly, waving as a girl with blondish-brown hair, blue eyes, and a body built like a swimmer waved back. She wore a tight aqua turtleneck with white jean shorts and short black socks covered by white sneakers. She ran up to Aubree and Kara.

"Hey, who's this?" Aurora pointed to Aubree.

"That's Aubree, a new student in our class." Kara greeted, and Aubree simply waved.

"Nice to meet you!" Aurora took Aubree's hand and shook it. "The name's Aurora Jackson, but you can call me Aurora. 'Ro' for short."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Aurora—Ro." Aubree smiled as she spoke. Just then, the three girls heard loud swooning as a boy with lightly tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes, and raven black hair wearing a white button-up shirt with the top button undone, a worn black leather jacket, distressed denim jeans, and white sneakers walked down the halls holding a painted vase in his hands.

"Ah, Henry Callahan, the cutest guy in the whole building." Aurora sighed blissfully. Aubree's eyes seemed fixated on him as Kara and Aurora continued to talk to her, almost as if she was still listening.

"Girls are head over heels in love with him, but he's never really gone out on a date with any of the girls here...not that we know of anyway." Kara continued, giggling. Just then she and Aurora watched as Aubree walked in the middle of the hall blindly, in the way of Henry, who bumped into her, causing the vase to go flying into the air. It was caught courtesy of Aurora.

"Hey, are you okay?" Henry asked Aubree, to which she shook her head rapidly and looked at him, her yellow eyes meeting his brown eyes. She felt her cheeks turn red.

"Um, miss…? You okay?" Henry asked again.

"Oh! Um…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I bumped into you." Aubree laughed scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"You're forgiven. By the way, my name's Henry." He held out his hand to Aubree. "What's yours?"

She took his hand and gently shook it. "My name is…Aubree."

"Cute name. I like it." Aubree felt herself go stiff.

"T-Thanks…"

"Hey Henry!" Aurora called. "Here's your vase!"

"Thanks for catching it! I appreciate it!" The male took the vase from the girl's hand and then continued to walk down the hallway. Aubree looked around and heard some snickers and whispers from the other girls around her (bar Aurora and Kara). Some even glared at her, and one came up to her.

"Nice going, klutz. Just think of how mad Henry would've been if his vase wasn't caught by the coconut head." The girl sneered, four other laughing behind her.

"At least my head isn't large like yours, Miley." Aurora snapped as she and Kara stood on either side of Aubree. "If anything, you should be melon head."

"Nice comeback, but nice try." Miley smirked at Aurora, who gave a glare in return. The girl then focused back on Aubree.

"Listen here, you may have feelings for Henry like every other girl here, but I'll tell you this; the only girl he'll want to be with is me and me only. Got it, new girl?"

Aubree glared as Miley and her four girlfriends sashayed past her, Kara, and Aurora.

"What a brat." Aurora spat. "She thinks she can get everything just because she's the most popular girl in school…yeah, right."

"Don't let her get to you, Aubree." Kara put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "She's just all talk…but do you really have feelings for Henry?"

Aubree gulped and nodded.

"Oh boy, another one." Aurora shook her head and smiled. "Well, it seems you've been charmed by his mysterious aura and charismatic presence, haven't you?"

"I guess so…"

" _You idiot! You ruined everything!_ "

The three girls looked over to see a girl with brown hair in a boy haircut giving an angry look at a tall boy with bleach blonde, almost white hair that was combed down to cover one eye, the uncovered one being a blue color. He wore a sipped up leather jacket with torn blue jeans and black sneakers, and a smirk was plastered right onto his face.

"Oh sorry, Kaylee, I didn't mean to completely melt your ceramic bowl." He spoke in a cool voice.

"Yeah, right, jerk! Your little stunt not only ruined the kiln, but it ruined both my project and my outfit." Kaylee gestured to her long black dress.

"Sorry about that, too." The boy laughed as Kaylee stormed off in anger.

"Who's that?"

"That's…" Kara began as Aubree felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Name's Phillip Jones." The boy told her loudly. "I've never seen you 'round here before, so you must be new here. Name?"

"I'm not sharing my name to people who blow up kilns." Aubree scoffed.

"Hey, I didn't 'blow it up', I just had it overheat slightly. No got hurt though, right?"

"You did ruin Kaylee's dress." Aurora pointed out.

"Like I said, no one got hurt."

" _Hey!_ " A familiar masculine voice shouted.

"Henry, my man, chill." Phillip spoke smoothly as Henry came back and pulled Phillip away from Aubree, holding him up by his jacket.

"We don't harass new students, especially if they're girls, got it?" Henry spoke with such venom that it startled the three girls.

"Tsk, fine. I'll leave 'em be." Phillip spoke in defeat as they heard a girl screaming. The five students ran to the window where they saw a large robot destroying a building deep in the city.

"What is that?!" Aurora asked in shock.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's pretty scary..." Kara answered, fear in her voice.

"So she's back..." Aubree muttered.

"Who?" Phillip asked.

"My twin sister...but there's no time for explanations! Take this!" From her bag, Aubree gave Henry, Aurora, Kara, and Phillip a wristlet, to which Aubree revealed her own wristlet.

" _Spin The Color Wheel: Ranger Silver!_ " Aubree shouted, to which black suit cover her whole body except for her face. A silver vest that appeared to be zipped up with a spiked-up collar appeared from a golden belt that appeared around Aubree's waist. A silver skirt came from under the belt, and silver gloves and boots appeared over her hands and feet, to which they extended to her elbows and knees respectively. An insignia of an artist's palette with ten different colors on it appeared in the center of her belt. Aubree's helmet wrapped around her head, with the visor shaped like a widened X, but there was no engraved mouth. The wristlet she used to morph appeared on her wrist once more.

"Whoa, you're a Power Ranger now!" Henry marveled.

"Yeah, and if you use your wristlet," Aubree pointed to her own. "Then you can do the same!"

"Right!" The four shouted.

" _Spin The Color Wheel..._ "

"... _Ranger Red!_ " Kara shouted as she had a red skirt, vest, and helmet instead. Her visor was shaped more like a slightly widened oval.

"... _Ranger Aqua!_ " Aurora shouted as she donned an aqua skirt, vest, and helmet. Her visor was in the shape of a narrow trapezoid with the corners pointed down.

"... _Ranger White!_ " Henry shouted as he had a white vest and helmet. His visor was a narrow parallelogram.

"... _Ranger Green!_ " Phillip shouted as he had donned a green vest and helmet. His visor was of two sideways triangles touching, creating a sort of polygon.

"Wow!" Kara cooed in amazement.

"Cool!" Aurora marveled.

"This is pretty neat!" Henry spoke in awe.

"Okay...I'm bothered." Phillip admitted.

"Why?" Aubree asked.

"I got Green, and I _hate_ the color green." Phillip complained.

"You know, there was something my dad used to tell me when I complained..."

"Yeah? What?"

"Suck it up and deal with it."

Phillip huffed and crossed his arms. "Well...!"

"Uh, guys, that robot thing destroyed another building!" Henry pointed out.

"Then let's roll!" Aubree told the other four teens, and the followed her out of the school.

* * *

"Keep it going, Machina!" A girl, no older than seventeen, commanded her robot as she lazily sat on his shoulder. She had very long, light brown hair with hazel eyes and black makeup that made her eyes and lips stand out from her pale skin. She wore a long-sleeved, black dress with black flats, but the dress was long enough to conceal them. "The more detracting we cause, the better!"

"Not gonna happen!" Aubree announced as she, Kara, Aurora, Henry, and Phillip arrived on the scene.

"Oh, Rangers...I was expecting something like this."

"Yeah you were!" Phillip taunted. Just then, the girl raised her hand, revealing a black fountain pen.

"The _Revivescendo Lignum_..." Aubree muttered in shock. "...so you're back, huh, Ainsley?"

"Ainsley?!" The four others asked.

"Aubree, that's you in the silver suit?" Ainsley laughed. "How cute. You think you can stop me?"

"I know I can as long as I have these four by my side!" Aubree gestured to her team. "As a team, we'll end whatever you're up to!"

"Ugh, big sisters...so protective." Ainsley rolled her eyes. "And my twin no less...you should be on my side."

"Who stole the McAfee family's...our family's sacred heirloom?"

Ainsley raised her hand.

"And that's an act of evil. Evil isn't in my vocabulary."

"If you say so." Ainsley sighed as she drew a large rabbit in the air. "Lepores, attack!"

Striking the pen against the drawing multiple times, a gray rabbit around the girls' heights landed on the ground and ran towards the Rangers.

" _Color Change: Paintbrush Club!_ " Aubree shouted as a club with a silver handle and silver platings appeared and landed in her hand. The bulk of the club was brown like the bristles of a paintbrush, but the paint part was a shiny silver. Using the weapon, Aubree mowed down the large rabbit soldiers in her way.

"How did you..." Kara began.

"Your wristlets!" Aubree shouted. "They give you access to many different things!"

"Right!" Aurora shouted as she slowly turned hers. It landed on a choice by the name of 'Pastel Blade'. " _Color Change: Pastel Blade!_ " In Aurora's hand was a light blue blade with white and gray blotches to look like paint splatters. She used the weapon to strike a duo of Lepores.

"Okay!" Kara called as she turned her wristlet to 'Sketching Staff'. " _Color Change: Sketching Staff!_ " Kara held a staff made from red wood with sharp ends made from pure graphite. She cut down many separate trios of the rabbit soldiers in half.

"Alright!" Henry cheered as he turned the dial to 'Sculpture Nunchuks'. " _Color Change: Sculpture Nunchuks!_ " His weapon was a simple pair of nunchuks with white concrete-like handles with pointed edges. He mowed down four Lepores that stood in a diamond formation.

"My turn!" Phillip hollered as he turned to 'Kiln Cannon'. " _Color Change: Kiln Cannon!_ " The weapon was a dark green cannon with white outlines. Phillip pulled the trigger, and fireballs destroyed the last of the Lepores.

"Great job, guys!" Aubree congratulated before looking up at Ainsley. "Scared yet?"

"I'm practically shaking in my flats." Ainsley mocked. "You're strong, but just you wait; I'll have more in tore for you along with the Lepores!" That was when the robot, Machina, turned away from the Rangers, equipped rocket blasters courtesy of the _Revivescendo Lignum_ , and blasted away from the Rangers, who demorphed.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Phillip asked as he, Henry, Aurora, and Kara looked at Aubree.

"That was my younger twin sister, Ainsley." Aubree explained. "She's had to deal with neglect, pain, and bullying all her life, so her heart has grown to be evil...after she obtained the _Revivescendo Lignum._ "

"And that is...?" Aurora asked.

"My family's heirloom. It's a magical pen that has the power to turn anything you draw to life...but you have to draw with the pen or it won't work. My sister stole it and used it to run away from our home when she and I were ten years old."

"And you need us why?" Phillip asked.

"The _Revivescendo Lignum_ is extremely powerful, and if I go in alone, I'll die. My father then entrusted me with ten wristlets to give to people I see fit in order to help me stop my sister. You possess four of them, as I have the fifth one."

"So you want us to help you take down your insane sister?" Henry asked, clarifying what Aubree explained.

She nodded.

"Well...I'm in!" Henry agreed. "Anyone else?"

"I'm game!" Aurora agreed.

"I don't see why not." Kara added.

"Do I get to change my color?" Phillip asked, to which Aubree shook her head. "Aw, dang it...but I guess this isn't so bad. I'm down for being a Ranger."

"Great!" Aubree smiled as she stuck her hand out. "Teammates?"

"Teammates." The other four echoed as they laid their hand on top of each other's. They all smiled wide.

" _Let's paint the way to a brighter tomorrow!_ " Was what they decreed in order to begin their career.

* * *

 _It's time to begin, isn't it?_

 _I get a little bit bigger but then, I'll admit_

 _I'm just the same as I was, now don't you understand_

 _That I'm never changing who I am_

 ** _~"It's Time" by Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

 **A/N: So those are the four starting Rangers alongside Silver! The other five will make their way into the team as time passes! And enjoy the little closing snippets from songs; this was the closest I could come to without using another song I had in mind for a different OC story of mine. Let me know what you thought! It's appreciated! : )**


	2. Fitting In

"Yesterday was really exciting!" Aurora clapped as she walked down the hall with Aubree and Kara. "Thanks for that!"

"Why thanks?" Aubree asked. "Ro, I thought you were capable for it, as well as Kara, Henry, and Phillip…and you four were the only people I really knew."

"Other than—oh, great." Kara pointed out before looking at Miley and her group sashaying down the hall. The five stopped in front of the three girls.

"Oh, hello again." Miley snickered as she waved to Aubree. "Aubree, right?"

"How do you know her name?" Aurora interjected, giving an angry expression to the girl.

"Ask my friend Abigail." Miley gestured to a girl with short honey-colored hair. "She has the same art class with Aubree and four eyes."

"Hey!" Kara squeaked.

"Save it." Miley put a hand up. She then butted heads with Aubree. "Listen, you. Your little stunt with Henry is putting you in hot water. Keep taunting me like that, and you're in for a world of humiliation and hurt."

As Aubree's eyes widened, Miley snapped her fingers and her friends shouldered Aubree as they made their way past the girls.

"What a brat." Aurora crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to Miley, Bree. She just spits hot air like the airhead she is."

"Bree?" Aubree asked curiously.

"It's a nickname. You like it?"

"Oh, well…yeah, it's nice."

"Cool." Aurora winked as Henry walked up to them, a tight grip on Phillip's arm.

"Hi." He spat.

Aurora looked from the White Ranger to the Green Ranger. "What did you do?"

Phillip chuckled as he toyed with a screwdriver in his free hand. "Just had some fun with the pottery class."

"He took apart all of the spinning wheels." Henry snapped. "I turned it on and the second after that, the wheel fell off."

"Hey, no one got hurt right?" Phillip asked.

"You got lucky." Henry scowled.

"Okay, guys." Aurora chided as she separated the two boys. "Look, Miley ran into us, and once again, she decided to pick on Bree."

"Nice nickname." Henry laughed slightly, and Aubree felt her face turn red.

"So that psycho with a pretty face decided to call out our leader?" Phillip asked as he stumbled purposely over to Aubree as wrapped an arm around her and pulling her in, their cheeks nearly touching. "Tell me when she's bothering you again, and I'll come at her."

"Uh…" Aubree's face grew with upset discomfort as she pushed Phillip away from her. "…no thanks."

"Fine, suit yourself." Phillip's hands went into his pants pockets.

"You know, if we don't want Bree to stand out too much from the rest of us, we can go see a few of our friends…" Kara winked at Aurora, who smiled wide.

"You've got the right idea, Kara!" Aurora spoke in confidence. She then took Aubree's arm and pulled her down the hall. "C'mon, Bree, we're gonna help you fit in!"

"Wait…!" Aubree shouted as she was pulled further away from Henry, Phillip, and Kara. As the Silver and Aqua Rangers disappeared, the Red Ranger turned to the two boys.

"You can come along if you want, but you don't have to." Kara smiled as she then followed Aurora and Aubree's trail. Henry and Phillip simply shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"So you want us to make her blend in?" A girl with blue eyes and brown hair in a moderate ponytail dressed in an orange shirt that was barely seen through her zipped up red jacket along with blue jeans and black sneakers with red trimmings asked. She adjusted her red-rimmed glasses.

"Yep!" Aurora smiled. "I think you and Darcy could do a great job with her!"

"Hmm, maybe…" The girl tapped her chin. "Hey, Darcy?"

"Yeah?" A voice called. A girl with black hair cut in a messy crop style dressed in a white T-shirt with a brand logo in black letters, a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans, and a pair of black leather converse shoes. Her bright green eye and dark blue eye scanned the room before she saw her friend and Aubree. "What's up?"

"This girl needs a makeover." The girl with the red-rimmed glasses pointed at Aubree. The other girl scanned her up and down.

"I see." She tapped her chin. "I gotta say, your outfit is kinda terrible. I mean, how did you put this together?"

"Darcy, be nice!" The girl with her reprimanded.

"Sorry, Dana, but with that mixture of color, I don't know how she got by Miley without her clothing being judged too!"

"Bree, this is Darcy Talis." Aurora pointed to the girl without the glasses. Darcy simple waved.

"The girl with her is Dana Winters." The red-rimmed glasses girl smiled. "They're going to help you...fix your image."

"Fix my image?" Aubree asked in concern. "Am I not pretty?"

"No, you are..." Darcy looked at Aubree. "...You are...but we mean your clothes; that needs to be fixed."

"Well..."

"I'll be honest with you." Dana put a hand up and pointed at Aubree. "That short black dress with the brown tights...that's not really going to fly here. We want you to look good and a bit more...protected."

"Yeah." Darcy nodded as she took hold of Aubree's wrist. "Don't worry..."

"Aubree." Aurora added in. "Bree for short."

"Ah. Don't worry, Bree, we'll do the best we can, and you'll be fine." As Aurora left the room, closing the door behind her, Kara caught up with her, Henry and Phillip in close pursuit.

"So...?" Kara asked.

"They're working right on her now!" Aurora gave a thumbs-up and winked. Kara clapped.

"Working on what?" Henry asked.

"Well, since Miley chose Aubree as a main target, we decided to change her look a bit to make sure she could at least not be on _everyone's_ bad side."

"Will Aubree stay who she is?" Henry then asked.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Well, it sounds like you're trying to give her a complete makeover; clothes and personality-wise."

"No, we're not. We're just fixing her wardrobe choice, not who she is. Bree will still be the same old Bree we've come to know!"

"If you say so." Henry sighed. "But...just know that while you can have a wardrobe for appearance, you can't have a wardrobe for who you are. Just remember that girls, okay?"

"We will." Kara and Aurora sang in unison. Just then, their wrist morphs went off.

"Trouble? _Now?_ " Phillip groaned.

"Of course." Henry rolled his eyes at the Green Ranger. "Wait, shouldn't Aubree be with us right about now?"

"I doubt it." Aurora shook her head. "Darcy and Dana might have taken off her morphed in order to dress her. It looks like we'll have to fight without our leader for this one."

"God, I'm not ready for this." Phillip shook his head, sighing. "We still need her..."

"Oh, come on!" Aurora groaned as she tightly took hold of Phillip's wrist, pulling him towards the front of the school. "We'll be fine!"

As they bickered, Henry and Kara looked at each other and giggled before heading out.

* * *

"Almost done in there?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah!" Aubree called back as she then stepped out of the makeshift dressing room from two dirty blankets. Her hair was completely down and it appeared to pile on top of her shoulders, similar to Kara's hair. One side was over half of her forehead as it barely covered a few eyelashes and was slightly curled at the ends of the hair. Aubree's new outfit was a sleek yet short silver vest and skirt combination with a dull brown short with its sleeves running down to her elbows. She donned thigh-height black socks and dull brown combat boots.

"So, how do I look?" Aubree asked.

"Perfect!" Dana clapped once before pulling Aubree towards the door. "Okay, now I want you to confidently strut across the entire school."

"Why?!"

"So people could see you in your new look and your new personality to match it."

"My new...?!"

"If you act like yourself, people will laugh. If you go about this with confidence and sassiness, then people would like you a bit more!" Darcy shouted from inside of the room.

"B-But..."

"Go, Bree!" The girls shouted and that caused Aubree to strut down the hall in front of her. As her eyes scanned the walls, she saw everyone donning a perplexed look her way. Gulping silently, Aubree acted as if it didn't faze her. As she turned in the arts school, not one look was different from the look of great confusion. When she made it back to where Dana waited for her, she was then pulled into the room, and the door shut immediately.

* * *

"Rangers! You finally made it!" A monster covered in colorful stripes clapped, his hand made into moderately long thorns. "I've been waiting!"

"Really?" Phillip asked. "I never knew five minutes was such a long time to wait."

"You have no idea! Time is not on the side of Quisis!"

"Less talky, more fighty." Henry reminded the others as they all then morphed into their respective colors, running at Quisis.

"Lepores, attack!" Just then, the rabbit soldiers from the day before ran at the four Rangers. After trying (and subsequently failing with) hand-to-hand combat, they equipped their blasters by turning the wheel on their morphers, but that also seemed to fail as more Lepores came at the Aqua, Red, Green, and White Rangers. As a final resort, they equipped their special weapons.

"Pastel Blade!" Aurora shouted.

"Sketching Staff!" Kara called.

"Sculpture Nunchuks!" Henry cried.

"Kiln Cannon!" Phillip hollered.

" _Hiyah!_ " The four Rangers shouted as they used their weapons to slash down, or in Phillip's case, blast down the Lepores.

"Hey, it's working!" Phillip realized in a sarcastic tone.

"Now you get it!" Aurora shouted as she kicked down on rabbit and slashed the other. "We don't need to rely on Bree just because we're new at this!"

"We're strong on our own too!" Kara added as she pole-vaulted over a Lepores before whacking it in the back.

"But that doesn't mean we don't need Bree with us! We're still a team!" Henry chimed in as he used his weapons to send a Lepores into a group of one's approaching the White Ranger. He then joined in with his other three comrades.

" _Final Strike: Rainbow Whirlwind!_ " The four called out as they readied their weapons. Kara and Aurora made two visible slash marks and they quickly enveloped a shot from Phillip's cannon after he fired, causing it to shine in a multitude of colors. To increase the force of the attack, Henry spun his Nunchuks in order to create a sort of whirlwind that sent the attack at the remaining Lepores, destroying them.

"Alright!" Everyone made cheers of success before they were then blindsided, forcing them down on their knees.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"Us!" A familiar voice waved as a copy of the Aqua, Red, White, and Green stood in front of their original copies. The Aqua waved at them as Aurora, Kara, Henry, and Phillip got to their feet.

"Clones?!" Kara gasped. "Of us?!"

"That's right, Red Ranger!" Quisis laughed as he stood in the middle of his clone Rangers. "They look and sound exactly like you, but they're much stronger!"

"Oh yeah?" Phillip taunted. "Try me!"

"You're on!" The Green Ranger clone taunted as he and Phillip ran at one another, after a good round of fired cannon shots, the clone managed to get a low sweep to Phillip's feet, knocking him onto his butt. The clone then fired a cannon projectile which sent Phillip flying.

"Phil!" The original Rangers called out as they ran to his aid.

"Oh, that's my nickname now?!" Phillip gasped as he got to his feet.

"Might as well be, right?" The Green Ranger clone laughed as he readied his cannon the other clones followed him.

"Clones..." Quisis began.

"Rangers..." Henry started.

"... _ATTACK!_ "

* * *

"Okay, well that last outfit didn't work..." Dana sighed ad she tossed the fifth outfit Aubree had tried on away. The girls had subjected the Silver Ranger to a series of different styles and outfits to try on and show off to the public of the same age demographic.

And with that came the different faces Aubree had to wear to give off the outfit's aura.

The only one that got an illicit response was when Aubree wore a leather shirt over a white T-shirt that covered the waist area of her dark jeans. Silver boots loosely ran up to just under her knees. Aubree's hair was banged to one side and it was straightened to where it lightly grasped her shoulders.

To emphasize the outfit's main idea (which, according to Darcy, was swagger) Aubree wore the mask of being completely confident yet a bit bold and rash to others. It was the one personality Aubree couldn't see herself as.

"Guys..." The Silver Ranger sighed as she got undressed in the makeshift fitting room. "I don't think I can do anyone costume changes..."

"Why not?" Dana asked.

"Because..." Aubree trailed off as she then stepped out in her signature appearance: hair tied up into a ponytail, a silver long-sleeved yet short jacket, a short black dress, dull brown tights, and silver Mary Janes. "...it's not me."

The girls gave a concerned look at Aubree.

"Look." The Silver Ranger stepped up to Darcy and Dana. "I appreciate that you were willing to help get more people to like me, but that wasn't really the ideal way. Honestly, befriending everyone isn't what I want to happen here. I know exactly what I want and who I want to be."

"Are you sure?" Dana asked.

"There's no way we can change your mind?" Darcy asked as a follow-up question.

"Nope." Aubree told the girls, popping the 'p'. "I'm happy being me instead of having all these identities I don't want: a cool girl, a clumsy nerd, a girly girl, a serious scholar, and a chic with swagger aren't the things that define me. Who I am defines me."

"Well, okay then..." Dana sighed.

"If you say so..." Darcy added.

"Great." Aubree smiled. "Now if we're done here, can I please leave?"

The girls nodded.

Aubree slipped on her communicator before closing the door behind her. As she strode through the halls to the front doors, an alert sounded on her wrist communicator.

"Aubree speaking." The Silver Ranger greeted.

" _Bree?_ " Kara's voice came through. " _We have a problem…_ " Her voice seemed to be slightly whining in fear.

"Problem? What's wrong?"

" _Um…well…there's this monster who made evil clones of us, and they sound like us too._ " Aubree could hear screams and grunts in the background. " _They're much stronger than us and we need your help. Please hurry!_ "

" _Yeah, please hurry!_ " Aubree made a confused expression when she heard Kara's voice make a mocking echo.

"Wait, did Kara just…?" The Silver Ranger stopped herself briefly. "…It's the clothing; I'm going insane…but I have to help them anyway!"

* * *

"Waaaaaaahhhh!" Aurora whined as she landed on her back. Kara ran to her aid first and helped her to her feet as Henry and Phillip also fell onto their backs.

"We can't go on like this! I'd like to live a long and healthy life, you know!" Phillip complained.

"We need Bree!" Henry cried out as the four clones stood parallel to their downed originals.

"And Bree is what you'll get!"

Just then, four blasts knocked the evil clones onto their backs. Aubree ran onto the scene with her blaster. She stood in the middle between Henry and Kara.

"Bree!" aurora cheered as she got to her feet.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Kara clapped.

"We could use your muscle…actually, we _really need_ your muscle." Phillip admitted in embarrassment.

Henry placed a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have arrived at a better time. I'm really happy— _we're_ really happy that you're here to fight alongside us."

Aubree was relieved that Henry couldn't see her blushing face. "Well, we _are_ a team, right?"

"Right!" The four other Rangers chorused.

" _Right!_ " The clone Aqua Ranger mocked. "Ugh, how disgusting."

"Why is teamwork always so sappy?" The clone Green Ranger shook his head, asking. "It's really cramping my style."

"Let's just suck this up and defeat these losers." The White Ranger told his comrades.

"Losers?!" Phillip gawked. "Oh, that is _it_! Let's take them down for good!"

"Agreed." Aubree nodded. "You guys take your clones, I got the ugly monster."

"Ugly?!" Quisis asked in shock as Aubree ran at him with her Paintbrush Club, the others dealing with their evil doppelgängers. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"Have _you_?" Aubree asked back. "Seems like someone isn't comfortable in his own skin."

"You're one to talk aren't you, Silver Ranger?" Quisis teased as he knocked Aubree onto her back.

"Of course I am, but I know I like being in my skin even if no one else agrees with me!"

"Empty words!"

"Yeah, right!" Aubree shouted as she made two complete slashes across Quisis' chest. Meanwhile, the original Rangers were neck and neck with the clone Rangers.

"Just give up!" The Aqua Ranger clone taunted as her Pastel Blade clashed with Aurora's.

"Never! You may look and sound like me, but you're not me!" Aurora snapped.

"Lies! I am you as you are me! We're the same!"

"Really? Then tell me: what is my favorite thing to do?"

"Uh…" The clone faltered a bit, which gave Aurora the opening to attack. "Um…dancing?"

" _Eernt_ , wrong!" Aurora made the noise of a wrong answer as she forced the clone back once more with her Pastel Blade. As the clone writhed around on the ground before ultimately disappearing into thin air, Aurora looked to her teammates, who were defeated once again.

"Guys!" Aurora called.

"What?" The original and clone Ranger asked, looking at her. The original Aqua Ranger gulped before she ran to her friends' sides.

"The clones don't have our personality." She whispered to each of them. "If we quiz them on ourselves, they won't know the answer, and that's our chance to turn the tides!"

"Right!" Henry, Kara, and Phillip whispered back, nodding. They got to their feet and charged at their opponents, their weapons ready. Seeing that they were set to win, Aurora ran to assist Aubree.

"Alright, clone." Kara grunted. "If you're so sure we're the same, then who is my closest friend?"

"You don't have any!"

"Incorrect!" Kara shouted in confidence as she smacked the clone to the ground roughly, causing her to disappear.

"My turn!" Henry alerted the others.

"Yeah, right! There's nothing I wouldn't know about you already!"

"Okay, tough guy. What's on my back?"

"I don't know, and frankly, I don't wanna know!"

"Too bad, because you're wrong!" Henry smirked under his helmet as he knocked his clone down, causing it to disappear. He looked to Phillip. "It's all up to you now!"

"Got it! The Master will round this out!" The original Green Ranger spoke confidently.

"I think we all know that I'm the master." The Green Ranger clone taunted. "I know everything about you, troublemaker."

Phillip bit his tongue.

"I dare you; ask me a question." The clone smirked under his helmet, but Phillip could see it clearly. Kara and Henry were watching on the sidelines.

"C'mon, Phillip, show him what for!" Kara cheered.

"Take him out, Phil!" Henry pumped his fist. As the two squared off, Aubree and Aurora had finished off Quisis with ease, and they came to their teammates' sides as they watch the original versus the clone.

"So Phillip has the last shot...wait shouldn't the clone be gone?" Aurora asked.

"Milady decided to keep me around since I was the last one standing. It looks like I'm here to stay." The clone explained.

"Milady... _Ainsley!_ " Aubree gritted her teeth. She looked over at Phillip. "Kick his butt, Phil! Give him the what for!"

"Anything for you, Bree!" The original Green Ranger then felt a surge of confidence as he readied his Kiln Cannon. The clone copied.

"Alright, clone boy, what's my last name?" Phillip asked.

"Jones." The Rangers gulped as the clone answered.

"What color do I hate?"

"Green." Another gulp, this time a bit louder.

"Okay...what's my secret?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Your secret...is..." Phillip then heard the clone whisper it, and it sent him into a quick rage as he fire his cannon. Instead of replying back, the clone dodged the attack and suddenly disappeared. The five Rangers then demorphed.

"Phil, you okay?" Henry asked as he put a hand on the male's shoulder.

"That...that jerk! He knew everything, but how?!" Phillip asked before looking at Aubree. "Your sister...?"

"That was probably her doing. She decided to keep the clone around, so it's only natural she'd add on the fact that the clone is an _exact copy_ of you."

"Great. Just great." Phillip shook his head and stomped his foot. Sighing, Aurora turned to the Silver Ranger.

"So...how did image fixing go?"

Aubree felt her face go red with embarrassment. "I'd...rather not talk about it."

* * *

"Milady, you have requested me?" The Green Ranger clone bowed on one knee at Machina's feet, Ainsley laying in her usual spot.

"That's right." The girl nodded. "You gave the Green Ranger quite a run for his money, and since the other clones were failures, it looks like you're my first right hand man. I will name you...Tribulatio."

"It is an honor to be named that, madam. Trouble is my specialty."

"Excellent. Now go off and train. I await the day you and the Rangers meet again, and when you put that Green Ranger in his place for good."

As Tribulatio walked away from the girl and tall robot, Ainsley smirked. "Just you wait, Aubree. I'll finally take you down, and then maybe...just maybe I'll be happy!"

* * *

 _I know exactly what I want and who I want to be_

 _I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine_

 _I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy_

 _Oh, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no oh!_

 ** _~"Oh No!" by Marina and the Diamonds_**

* * *

 **A/N: Song doesn't fit all that well and I left you hanging with Phillip's secret, I know, but I had to do something. I'll be honest; I WAS STUCK IN WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT WAS KILLING ME. I couldn't get this done because I had nothing for it! But now that it's done, everything else should be easier (I planned everything else out to try and help my Block) to write. So...yeah. Hopefully updates won't be this late anymore. Next episode will introduce the Zords and is a Kara-focused episode.**

 **Also, I'm very glad that the first episode got such a positive response! Thank you for the reviews and the authors of Darcy and Dana (as well as the ones who have the Rangers excluding Silver), let me know if I wrote the character correctly or not! I'm open for constructive criticism if I did an injustice, and tell me what you thought of this recent chapter/episode! It's appreciated! : )**


	3. Mixed

"Kara, get up!" Jennifer Ryder, a twenty-six-year-old classified government worker, called up the steps of the Ryder house. Her voice was amplified by the wooden stairs and it was screeching to Kara's ears as she rose out of bed, resembling a zombie out of a grave. "Night school starts in an hour! I can't have a sister slacking off in her napping!"

"I wasn't slacking..." Kara muttered, rubbing her tired eyes. "I just felt a spell of exhaustion. No big deal...right?"

She received no answer.

Getting dressed in an hour meant being scrappy with clothing, and since the city grew cold at night regardless of the season, Kara threw on her favorite ensemble: her brown wool jacket, red shirt, denim skirt, black tights and brown wool boots.

"Kara, let's go! Hurry up! You can't be late!"

"Don't you mean that about yourself?" Kara shouted back, brushing down her blonde hair and cleaning her glasses. She was nothing if not an excellent multitasker.

"Does it honestly matter who I mean?" Jennifer sighed as Kara trudged down the steps out of exhaustion.

"Yes, Jen, it does."

"Then you know nothing about me, little sis. Stop being such a grouch when you wake up."

"I'll try." Kara sighed, gathering her gear for night school. While Jennifer had her back turned, Kara slipped on her morpher and slipped it under her jacket sleeve.

"You know, you said that the last fifteen times I told you to stop. 'Stop being a grump'. 'I'll try, sis'. Have you yet? No!"

"I'm not really in the mood for this," Kara sighed. "Just drive me to night school so that you won't be late."

"Alrighty then." Jennifer sighed before she heard Kara's phone buzz. "Who messaged you? Was it that Aurora girl?"

"Maybe. She's probably just asking where I am. Let me check," Kara commented, checking her messages. Her face went from calm to mortified in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong? Aurora _did_ send you a message, right?" Jennifer asked cautiously.

"No...but Daniel did."

"Daniel?" Jennifer pondered. "Gee, the last time you spoke to him...he moved almost three years ago and had no way to chat...I guess he must have it now."

"I guess..."

"What did the message say?" Jennifer asked. Kara promptly gave her phone to her sister.

* * *

 **From: Daniel**

 _Hey, Kara. It's Daniel (just in case you forgot about me or anything). I finally was able to find your number from the messy piles of paper in the family_ _office_ _and_ _contact_ _you again. I miss you, buddy. How are you? You_ _doing_ _okay?_

 _Also, there was something I want to ask you about; have you seen the news of the new Power Rangers team? It looks like they all have some kind of art motif which is definitely different, to say the least. Do you know anything about them at all? If so, I'd love to know._

 _I'm going to try and have my mom fix up my VidChat account thing so that we can talk and see each other again. I'm_ _pretty_ _sure you're busy_ _right_ _now with school and stuff, so I'm gonna stop now before this message becomes too-too long. Text back_ _when_ _you can, Kara._

 _-Daniel_

* * *

"Wow. Took him long enough," Jennifer commented, giving Kara her phone. "So are you gonna talk to him or what?"

"Maybe after school...but I'm not sure." Kara pondered. "I mean, Danny is my best friend. How could I even forget about him until now? And yet, I have Aurora and the others and they're really nice...but..."

"Look, Kara, we can ramble on about this, but we're running late. Hopefully your friends there can help you out with this dilemma."

"Yeah...I hope so too."

* * *

 _Don't notice me, don't notice me, please don't notice me._ Kara thought hastily as the swiftly stepped into the school, ducking her head while students paid no mind to her. _You know the deal, Kara; speak softly and ditch the big stick._

"Kara, hey!" Aurora waved, Aubree and Henry by her side. "We're over here!"

"Oh...uh, hey, guys," Kara greeted meekly, trying to casually walk up to them. "How's it going...?"

"It's going well," Henry replied, Aubree nodding in agreement with him.

"I feel pretty super right now too," Aurora added, placing a gentle hand on Kara's shoulder. The Red Ranger flinched slightly in response to the contact. Everyone took notice.

"You okay, Kara?" Aubree asked. "You seem a little melancholic."

"Melancholic?" Kara asked back to her leader. "N-No! I'm fine, I swear! D-Don't worry about me, o-okay?"

"Kara..." Aurora sighed. "If something's going on, you can always-"

"Not this time," Kara spoke coldly. "I...Aurora, just...not this time. Excuse me-"

"Kara, wait!" Henry called out as their teammate shoved past Aurora and Aubree and rushed off, shaking her head so that her blonde hair sliced the air. "Come back!"

"Aurora?" Aubree asked, looking at the Aqua Ranger's darkened face.

"I'll be back...maybe," Aurora hissed quietly as she rushed off after Kara.

"Is Aurora okay? Are they both okay?" Henry asked as it was just him and Aubree left alone.

"I...don't really know. I would think you knew them better than me." Aubree answered, mentally slapping herself. "Have you ever seen them act this way before?"

"Not really. Haven't really gotten to know them since we all became Rangers to take your sister down a peg."

Aubree couldn't help but giggle, the sound being picked up by Henry's ears.

"What's so funny?"

"Taking her down a peg," Aubree spoke with a large grin. "It sounds so funny, you know, in a strange way. Doesn't sound right on paper, I think."

"Are _you_ okay today too? Your answers aren't really...like you."

"Oh! Uh, they aren't?" Aubree asked, her cheeks the color of tomatoes. It was frankly embarrassing how messy her answers to Henry's questions were. She wondered how proud of herself she really was. "Sorry about that, Henry. I guess I'm just frazzled over Kara and stuff."

"Oh...yeah, that's pretty concerning...really concerning." Henry replied, sighing. "I mean, Kara isn't like that. Secretive, yeah, but not like that."

"Secretive..." Aubree pondered before a long bang echoed off of the school walls. The Silver and White Rangers looked to see Phillip covered in soot and Kaylee chasing him.

"You _idiot...!_ " Kaylee screamed as she chased Phillip with a paintbrush. Red paint was on the end and soot covered her smock. She was stopped by Aubree as Henry latched onto Phillip's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened?" Henry asked, bewildered.

"That devil," Kaylee screeched, pointing at Phillip. "just blew up the entire kiln in the pottery room! All the pots that were being baked are now piles of charcoal!"

"Dude," Henry sighed. " _Really_?"

"What? What's the problem?" Phillip asked sheepishly, Henry gripping his green shirt tightly. "I was just moving all the clay pots around to entertain myself. I didn't realize that wet clay ruins the heating thing."

"It's an _oven_. What'd you think was gonna happen?" Aubree asked, scoffing and shaking her head. "Did you think the room would turn gray?"

"That would be nice."

"I can't even-" Kaylee sucked in air, ready to yell.

"You know what? Kaylee, why don't you tell the janitors and administration of the problem. They'll fix it." Henry stated.

"Fine."

"Oh, and don't tell them that Phillip did it. Aubree and I will straighten him out ourselves."

"Whatever," Kaylee huffed, turning and walking away swiftly. Aubree watched her with pinched lips before she and Henry turned and looked at Phillip with cold glares.

"Phil, why did you do that?" Henry asked, sighing. "Do you like her? Because if you do, this isn't the way to go."

"Who said I liked Kaylee?" Phillip asked back. "I just like to pick on her because she makes funny faces when she's mad."

"Yeah, that's _so not_ rude and disrespectful." Aubree spoke, accentuating her eyes. "Girls don't dig guys that bully them."

"Uh-"

"Or ones that irritate them on purpose." Henry added. "Be a man."

"Cool it, Mr. Heartthrob." Phillip chided aggressively. "You and Ms. Perfect can be parents elsewhere."

"Wha-" Aubree muttered out loud with a flustered expression. Her face grew to be red like a tomato. "Phil! You're missing the point! Girls. Don't. Like. Rude. Guys!"

"And you don't speak in actual sentences, but I guess we've got a lot to learn, huh?" Phillip smirked as he walked away from Aubree and Henry. "Later, lovebirds."

"Lovebirds?" Henry asked behind the Silver Ranger, causing her to blush and twiddle her thumbs together in front of her. "He's really gone over the edge this time around, hasn't he?"

"Uh, yeah...he has..." Aubree stuttered as she thought back to Phillip's rebuttal. _A wall. He is a wall. I talked to a wall. Lovely._

"He needs to work on his insult game," Henry shook his head, and Aubree turned to look at him in surprise. "I may not be one of rudeness, but _I_ could do better than that. Maybe even _Kara_ could-"

"Kara!" Aubree chirped.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna check on her. I can contact Aurora and see where she is and stuff. I wanna help her. While I am the team leader, I'm also her friend."

"Good point. Go get 'em, Leader," Henry smiled before his morpher went off. Aubree's did the same as Phillip rushed back.

"Trouble?" Phillip asked.

"Probably," Aubree sighed.

"But what about Kara and Aurora?" Henry asked.

"I can reach them later. Let then work out whatever is going on and if the fighting gets too severe, they're backup." Aubree answered.

"But-"

"Let's go, guys!" Phillip called, and his teammates followed him out into the road. They looked around and found empty streets.

"Where's the monster?" Phillip asked. "I don't see it..."

"Neither do I," Aubree sighed. "but we'll find it. It's gotta be around here somewhere-"

"Holy cow!" Henry clamored, catching their attention. "That thing is huge!"

The three Rangers had come outside to see a towering figure standing nearby and above them, and this being was as tall as a skyscraper. It had two large bug eyes that stared right at Aubree, Phillip, and Henry.

"This thing gives me the heebie-geebies." Phillip shivered. "And I actually like bugs."

"The thing is a whole tower of gross." Henry replied, looking towards Phillip. "I guess I know what you are."

"Shut up!" Phillip retorted angrily.

"Guys, stop! Focus on the task at hand; this thing!" Aubree hissed as she used her thumb to point at the large fly monster. The boys ceased arguing and stood firm on either side from her. Aubree looked from Henry to Phillip. "With me!"

" _Spin the color wheel..._ "

" _...Ranger Green!_ "

" _...Ranger White!_ "

" _...Ranger Silver!_ "

"Let's do this, guys!" Aubree pumped her fist into the air as the monster looked down at them. The creature was beige with block-like chest and legs. Its torso was skinnier and more circular compared to the rest of its body and its feet matched. It had large bug wings like a fly, but it seemed to lack the sight of arms.

"It's staring at us." Henry whispered to Aubree. "What do we do?"

"Just keep still." She replied. "If we do that, maybe it will look elsewhere so we can attack from behind."

"Are you kidding me?!" Phillip snapped, turning to face both Aubree and Henry. "Come on, the thing doesn't have arms! It's practically harmless! There's nothing to worry..."

"WING!" Henry called as he pushed Aubree out of the way. Phillip turned to see one of the bug wings shooting right at him, but with his mind blank, the wing managed to force him to the ground.

"Ow...aah." Phillip hissed as he slowly sat up. Aubree and Henry joined back up with him.

"Nice going, genius!" Henry spat. "Way to listen to my warning!"

"Gah, whatever." Phillip huffed as he got to his feet with help from his teammates. The three looked up at the hulking bug-like figure.

"What do we do, Bree?" Henry asked.

Aubree gulped. "Well, the best thing is to attack from multiple sides. Phil, attack from the front with your Kiln Cannon. Henry and I will switch off attacking from the sides as well as sharing attacks on this thing's back."

"Understood." Phillip and Henry replied, nodding their heads together in unison before they looked at each other.

"Now's not the time!" Aubree interjected, assuming what the boys would do next. "Can we just roll out and do this, please?"

"Sure thing." Phillip commented as he equipped himself with his Kiln Cannon.

"The sooner we destroy this thing, the sooner we can find Aurora and Kara and get them back." Henry followed up, holding his Sculpture Nunchuks. Aubree held her Paintbrush Club, and the three ran to their stations and proceeded with the plan the Silver Ranger concocted.

* * *

"Kara!" Aurora called as she chased the Red Ranger. "Kara, slow down, please! I can't keep up!"

"No!" Kara shrieked softly before ducking into a dark classroom. Aurora followed her in, shut the door, and turned on the light. Aside from the few tables and empty shelves, there was a massive amount of dust and cobwebs.

"Kara?"

"How did you get in here?" Kara's voice was raspy and angry. She glared at Aurora

"You...I...sit down." Aurora clamored as she sat Kara down in a nearby chair. She searched around the room until she found an empty sketchbook and a sharpened pencil. After blowing off the dust, she pulled a chair up next to Kara.

"Look, Kara, in this team, everyone contributes and everyone in important, including you." Aurora explained as she began to draw. "We all have something that's like a spirit animal, and it makes us unique while pulling us together as one big team."

"Really..." Kara wondered out loud as she saw five animals that were drawn with accurate detail. Aurora used the eraser of the pencil to point to the first animal.

"You see this griffin?" Aurora asked. "It represents leadership and caring for its companions, and that's like Aubree."

The eraser moved to the second animal. "This gorilla may look and be all big and tough, but has a sweet heart on the inside and cares more about others than itself. That's Henry."

The third animal was then pointed out. "This little frog likes to mess around and be all aggressive and stuff, but is doing it for fun and is actually reliable. That's Phil...well, if Phil was actually reliable."

"Yeah." Kara giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Her blue eyes then darted from Aurora to the drawings. The last two animals on the paper were an elephant and a dolphin. "So...what about these two animals? Who are they?"

"You and me." Aurora answered, the pencil's eraser landing on the dolphin. "The dolphin is fast, versatile, decisive, optimistic, and very friendly. Sounds like me when you think about it."

"And the elephant?" Kara asked.

"The elephant," Aurora pointed to the drawing. "Smart, resilient, calm, happy. The elephant is also strong and a major contributor. You know who that reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"You." Aurora winked. "You're smart, resilient, calm, happy, strong, and you belong here. You belong, Kara, I promise. And if you actually don't belong, then I'll leave with you."

"R-Really...?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely." Aurora smiled, and soon both girls had large smiles directed at each other. The smiles lasted until Aurora's morpher erupted in static.

" _Aur...o...ou...cop...?_ " Aubree's voice cracked through the static. " _He...yone...ere?_ "

"Bree?" Aurora asked into her morpher. "What's up?"

" _Aurora? We need your help. This big monster is proving to be too much for me, Henry, and Phillip. We need you and Kara. Is she okay?_ "

"She couldn't be better. We're on our way." Aurora answered, smiling. She motioned for Kara to join her as both girls stood up and ran to help their friends. They closed the door to the room, leaving the sketchbook and pencil behind them.

* * *

"Augh!" Aubree cried out as she slid across the concrete. Henry and Phillip ran to her side and helped her up.

"You okay?" Henry asked, holding her arm tightly in concern.

"Y-Yeah." Aubree gasped and winced, which caused Henry to loosen his grip. "Man, that thing is tough. I didn't expect Ainsley to throw a tough one out so quickly."

"Ditto." Phillip nodded. "Dude, we need something to take this big irritation out! Does anyone have a big flyswatter?"

"No." Henry shook his head. "No one does, genius."

"Sorry I asked."

"Don't be sorry." Aubree interjected. "A big flyswatter would be really nice to have right now." Phillip smirked at Henry, who just rolled his eyes and mouthed: 'You got lucky'.

"You don't need a flyswatter," Aurora's voice came from behind as an aqua energy beam hit the monster's leg. The three Rangers turned to see their Aqua and Red Rangers fully morphed and equipped with their weapons. "you just need some backup."

"Guys!" Henry shouted, running to the girls. Phillip and Aubree followed him. "We're so glad you're here!"

"We are too." Kara smiled under her helmet.

"Yep, _now...WHOA!_ " Aurora clamored as she looked up at the monster. "I didn't think the monster would be _that_ tall!"

"Neither did I," Kara stated, looking to her leader. "Is your sister super angry or something?"

"Beats me. She might be testing us." Aubree shrugged.

"I see." Kara answered, thinking to herself. _The monster_ _is_ _so big...there's gotta be something_ _we_ _can use_ _to_ _fight it equally._ _Something_ _like...I got it!_

"...Kara?" Aurora turned around and saw her friend using her Sketching Staff to doodle on the ground. The drawing looked to be chalky. "What are you doing?"

"You know how other Ranger teams have Zords to fight big monsters like this one?"

"Yeah?" Phillip answered. "They have something we don't. What's your point?"

"My point is...this." Kara stood on top of a chalky elephant drawing, and similar drawings of a griffin, dolphin, gorilla, and frog surrounded her. "We use these and a little magic to fight the monster."

"How?" Henry asked, placing a hand on the top of his helmet. If he could scratch his head, he would have done so.

"I think I know how," Aubree answered as she moved to stand on top of the griffin. Henry watched her movements and stood on top of the gorilla. The same happened with Phillip and the frog as well as Aurora and the dolphin.

"Now what?" Aurora asked. "What's your plan, Kara?"

"Aubree," Kara turned to the Silver Ranger. "do you know of any way to access Zords on these morphers?"

"No, but let me see," Aubree looked to her wrist and began to turn it. It moved past demorphing and the weapon appearance before it fell onto a gray choice. "Aha! Got it! Everyone, turn past your weapon option!"

After the fourth click rung in the street, the chalk drawings began to glow their respective Ranger's color. Behind them, the sound of broken glass signaled the destruction of a building.

"We need to hurry this up!" Phillip shouted. "What's gonna happen now?!"

"Hopefully...GAH!" Kara began to speak as the chalk drawing beneath her became a red elephant Zord. The other four drawings did the same and all five attacked the monster at the same time, causing it to stumble backwards. "Yes!"

"Alright!" the others chorused, clapping and cheering. The team jumped upward and found themselves sitting inside of a designated colored cockpit. A large view of the city was in front of them along with a motion-sensitive palette and paintbrush.

"Nice..." Aubree spoke to herself, picking up the two items. "You guys set?"

" _Yeah!_ " With their pallets and paintbrushes in hand, the four other Rangers placed themselves around the monster.

"Okay, let's do this!" Aubree shouted in triumph. She pressed a large red button on her palette. " _Griffin Beam!_ "

The four other Rangers followed suit.

" _Frog Beam!_ "

" _Gorilla Beam!_ "

" _Dolphin Beam!_ "

" _Elephant Beam!_ "

A colorful rainbow surrounded the large monster and left visible damage. However, it wasn't enough.

"Well...now what?" Phillip asked. "It wasn't enough to take him down!"

"A Megazord?" Kara spoke up.

"Let's try it!" Aubree clapped, pressing a large blue button adjacent to the red one. "Everyone, press the blue button on your palette!"

" _Got it!_ " A clicking sound echoed in the Zords. Aubree watched as the other Zords moved towards hers, and they went from five separate machines to one large fighting mecha resembing an artist with a beret and a slight smock. Henry and Aurora sat to Aubree's left while Kara and Phillip were to her right. Their semi-circle was closed off by their screen to the outside, and they saw the monster rearing to attack.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Aubree declared, picking up her paintbrush. The others followed suit and together as one, they painted one unanimous X. In response, the paintbrush made to be the Megazord's weapon painted the same X. The colorful attack smacked against the monster's chest, and it exploded right before the Rangers' eyes.

"Masterpiece achieved!" Aubree cheered, the other clapping joyously. Victory was sealed.

* * *

"Hi, Daniel!" Kara waved to her friend through her computer screen. Aurora, Aubree, Henry, and Phillip sat around her in excitement over meeting the boy. "I see you got your VidChat to work."

" _Haha, I did._ " Daniel, a boy with brown hair and matching eyes, smiled shyly. " _And hi to you too. I see that...you've got company._ "

"Yep. Danny, I want you to meet my friends in this town." Kara pointed at each person beside her. "This is Henry, Aubree, Phillip, and my best friend Aurora."

 _Best friend?_ Aurora thought, blushing slightly. _I'm honored._

" _Best friend?_ " Daniel asked, looking at Aurora. " _Well, it's nice to meet you, Aurora. I hope that we best friends can get along._ "

"My two best friends bonding?" Kara asked, smiling. "Sounds good."

"Yeah," Aurora nodded. "I agree."

"Danny," Aubree spoke up with a wide smile. "It's so nice to meet you. Any friend of Kara's is a friend of ours."

" _I should be saying that_ ," Daniel laughed. " _but yeah, it's really nice to meet you all. I hope you guys are good to Kara._ "

Everyone nodded in agreement while Aurora looked at Kara. The two shared a smile.

"You have our word."

* * *

 _And I can tell just what you want_

 _You don't want to be alone, you don't want to be alone_

 _And I can't say it's what you know_

 _But you've known it the whole time, yeah, you've known it the whole time_

 **~"What You Know" by Two Door Cinema Club**

* * *

 **A/N: WOW, has it been forever! But don't worry, I am back! School was eating all my time with AP classes and such and next school year will take up more (but I'm gonna make schedules for this stuff!). Anyway, this chapter is done! Kara got a focus episode, the Zords have come into play, and more characters are coming in! That's a lot, haha. My other PR fics will be updated gradually, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next update! :)**


End file.
